Destins unis par les liens de la solitude
by Turellia Nerry's Del'Rynn
Summary: Hinata Huyga est une jeune lycéenne considérée comme une ratée par les membres de sa propre famille.Un jour alors qu'elle s'ennuie de son quotidien lassant,elle va croiser un regard qui va changer sa vie. Ma toute première fic! REECRITURE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages apparaissants dans cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont tous à Masashi Kishimoto!

Ennuyant! Voilà ce que pensaient actuellement tous les élèves de 1ère A du cours du professeur Hatake . Tous sauf une. Hinata Hyuga suivait assidument ce cours d'histoire/géographie portant sur le développement économique de leur ville, Konoha. Elle prit encore quelques notes dans son petit carnet lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Les élèves s'empressèrent tous de ranger leurs affaires et de se diriger vers la sortie. Mais avant que tout le monde ne soit dehors, l'enseignant leur rappela:

 **-"La prochaine fois vous commencerez un exposé par groupe de deux ou trois personnes! Je vous conseillerais donc de revoir la leçon!"**

La jeune fille marqua rapidement l'information dans son agenda avant de, comme les autres, prendre la direction de la porte.

Ayant terminé sa journée, la Hyuga se dirigea vers son casier, pensive. En général elle avait plutôt tendance à préférer la journée au lycée à la soirée chez elle. L'hostilité dont son père faisait preuve envers elle lui glaçait le sang. Encore dans ses divagations, elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'on lui adressa la parole.

 **-"Salut Hinata! Comment ça va?** lui demanda un garçon blond qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille.

 **\- Na...Naruto! Je...je...ça va bien et toi?**

Naruto Uzumaki. Un grand blond turbulent, bruyant et chaleureux mais aussi le grand amour d'Hinata...du moins à sens unique. La jeune fille aux cheveux couleur nuit l'aimait depuis sa plus tendre enfance mais malheureusement, sa timidité maladive l'empêchait d'aligner ne serait-ce que deux mots en sa présence. Elle préférait donc l'observer de loin et continuer d'aimer en silence ce garçon qui était tout ce qu'elle n'était pas.

 **\- Moi, ça va! Fais attention sur le chemin du retour!**

 **\- O...oui!** s'efforça-t-elle de répondre."

Mais à peine avait-elle parlé que le jeune homme s'éloignait déjà. Hinata soupira avant d'enfiler ses chaussures et de sortir du bâtiment. Elle attendit par la suite pendant quelques minutes l'arrivée de son bus avant de monter dans le véhicule lorsqu'il se présenta enfin.

Comme chaque jour de la semaine, la bleue s'inclina respectueusement devant le chauffeur et salua poliment la vieille dame sur sa droite. Chacun de ses gestes faisait parti d'une routine journalière dont elle commençait à se lasser. Néanmoins, malgré toutes ces habituelles habitudes, quelque chose attira l'attention d'Hinata. Elle connaissait toutes les personnes censées être présente dans ce bus à cette heure-là. De l'employé lambda à la femme enceinte de quelques mois maintenant. Pourtant, lui, elle ne le connaissait pas. Ce jeune homme à la chevelure rouge sang dont les courtes mèches ébouriffées semblaient indomptables. Ses yeux, d'un bleu translucide, étaient semblables à une eau des plus pures, comme s'ils étaient capables de lire au plus profond de l'âme. Une impression renforcée par le fin trait de khôl qui les cernait. Enfin, sa peau laiteuse laissait deviner à la bleue qu'il devait surement avoir son âge. Et malgré cela, son visage lui était inconnu à elle qui était née dans cette ville. Mais ce qui piqua encore plus sa curiosité était la boucle d'oreille en forme de caractère chinois qu'il portait à l'oreille gauche. Il signifiait "amour", elle en était sure.

Pourtant plutôt qu'un sentiment de peur ou de dégout, ce garçon à l'allure énigmatique éveilla l'intérêt d'Hinata. Elle avait l'impression, en l'observant, qu'un changement allait bientôt s'opérer dans sa vie.

La Hyuga continuait de le regarder discrètement lorsqu'il se leva pour se diriger vers la sortie du bus. Cependant, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, l'auburn lança un regard dans sa direction et leurs yeux se croisèrent le temps d'une seconde. Une seconde qui suffit à la jeune fille pour finir plus que chamboulée. Troublée par ses yeux dans lesquels quelque part se cachait...de la tristesse...? Lorsqu'elle reprit contact avec la réalité, le jeune homme n'était plus là et le véhicule s'était remis en marche. Par la suite, elle finit par descendre quelques arrêts plus tard avec en elle le sentiment que quelque chose dans sa plate et morne vie venait déjà de changer.

 _À suivre dans le chapitre 2..._

*le mot "auburn" désigne une certaine teinte de rouge ici il est utilisé pour désigner le garçon ayant les cheveux roux. Il en est de même pour Hinata que j'appelle "la bleue" a cause de sa couleur de cheveux ( qui est le bleu au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris -_-').


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Nda:** Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fic! J'ai été un peu longue mais ça y est! ^^Au fait, j'ai quelque problèmes avec ma mise en page n'hésitez pas à me dire dans vos reviews si vous avez un peu de mal à lire ou ce que je pourrais améliorer. Toutes vos critiques sont les bienvenues. Sur ce, bon chapitre!

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à Masashi Kishimoto. (Même si c'est très dommage.^^)

Hinata marcha pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à chez elle. Prenant le temps de profiter des jolis panoramas s'offrant à elle. Puis enfin elle "y" arriva. Cet endroit qu'elle exécrait tant: son tendre et détesté chez elle. La jeune fille poussa doucement le portillon avant de s'arrêter. Ce moment-là était le pire de la journée pour elle. L'indifférence de son père et les moqueries de sa petite sœur lui faisait un petit peu plus chaque fois douter de l'utilité de sa présence sur Terre. La bleue prit donc une grande inspiration avant d'appuyer méticuleusement sur la poignée de l'imposant porte d'entrée.

Doucement, elle pénétra dans la bâtisse et referma derrière elle. Chaque geste était mesuré afin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Cependant, elle avait encore quelques longs couloirs à emprunter avant d'être rendue dans sa chambre. C'est alors avec lassitude que la Hyuga les arpenta pour une énième fois maintenant tout en songeant que cette demeure était bien trop grande pour seulement trois personnes. Puis, une autre pensée lui vint. Cela ferait bientôt douze ans qu'ils n'étaient plus que trois. Sa sœur, elle et...

 **-"Hinata!** tonna une voix puissante.

La bleue en fut tellement surprise qu'elle eut un sursaut qui manqua de lui faire renverser un des nombreux vases hors de prix qui ornaient le couloir. Elle reprit néanmoins contenance et s'assura que tout était toujours en place avant de se tourner dans la direction du propriétaire de la voix et de s'incliner:

 **\- B...bonjour père.** répondit-elle de la voix la plus assurée que son anxiété le lui permettait.

En effet, il était la dernière personne qu'elle aurait voulu croiser. Celui qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter. Hiashi Hyuga, chef du clan Hyuga, patron de la corporation maîtresse de la ville de Konoha et accessoirement, son père.

 **\- Tu rentres bien tôt aujourd'hui.** continua ce-dernier.

 **\- Pas spécialement père. Mes cours du jeudi ont toujours fini à cette heure-ci.** déclara simplement la jeune fille.

Car au fond, cela ne l'étonnait même pas. Son père ne connaissait pas son emploi du temps, et alors? Il était bien trop chargé pour s'occuper de ça et de toute façon il n'en avait surement rien à faire. En vérité, il se fichait de tout ce qui la concernait. Elle esquissa un sourire amer en songeant qu'elle devrait plutôt se réjouir qu'il fasse semblant de s'intéresser à elle. Toutefois, Hinata ne s'y trompait pas. Si son "ô vénérable père" avait daigné lui adresser la parole s'était surement parce qu'il avait quelque chose de précis à lui dire et non pas pour le plaisir de lui accorder de l'attention. Cela aurait été trop beau. Puis, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le patriarche reprit:

 **\- Quoi qu'il en soit,** continua-t-il, **ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis venu te trouver. J'aurais une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer à toi et à ta sœur pendant le dîner. Et pour une fois, ta présence sera absolument nécessaire. Est-ce clair?**

La Hyuga eut soudain envie d'éclater d'un rire jaune mais elle se retint. "Pour une fois" avait-il dit. Ca faisait mal, mais elle encaissa. Elle encaissait toujours.

 **\- Parfaitement clair.** se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant de commencer à s'en aller.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lâcher un soupir de soulagement, son père l'interpella de nouveau. Du regard, elle l'interrogea.

 **\- Fais plus attention la prochaine fois.** soupira-t-il. **Les vases et les tableaux qui t'entourent valent probablement plus que ta propre vie."**

Et sur ces mots il tourna les talons et s'en retourna là d'où il venait laissant dans le couloir une Hinata dévastée.

Elle se sentait lasse, alors c'est presque automatiquement que ses pas la guidèrent vers sa chambre. D'un geste lent, elle referma la porte puis s'y laissa glisser. La jeune fille avait la gorge nouée, la vue trouble et sa tête la faisait souffrir tant elle retenait ses larmes. A l'instant, son père venait-il vraiment de comparer sa valeur à celle...d'un vase...?! Jamais jusqu'à présent aucun propos ne l'avait autant offensée. Même si elle avait pleinement conscience d'être méprisée. Elle était jugée trop gentille et donc trop faible pour s'en sortir dans l'impitoyable monde du travail et des affaires. Par conséquent elle n'avait pas sa place dans ce clan contrairement à sa sœur, Hanabi, qui, malgré son jeune âge, avait su dépasser toutes les espérances de leur père. Malgré qu'Hinata savait déjà tout ça, cette fois-ci, elle ne put empêcher les perles salées de dévaler ses joues. Durant de longues minutes, la bleue répandit silencieusement les pleurs qu'elle avait si longtemps retenus.

Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, elle décida à raison d'aller prendre une douche. Il lui restait juste un peu de temps avant que la gouvernante ne vienne la chercher pour le dîner, Hanabi était d'ailleurs surement déjà rentrée. C'est donc à regret qu'elle coupa le robinet après s'être détendue un court instant sous le jet d'eau chaude qui lui avait permis d'oublier un tant soit peu ses sombres pensées et sortit de la cabine de douche. Là, Hinata surprit son reflet dans le miroir. Ses longs cheveux couleur nuit qu'elle gardait habituellement attachés en un chignon stricte étaient à présent mouillés et tombaient lâchement sur ses épaules graciles qui contrastaient fortement avec son opulente poitrine. Sa peau, qui d'ordinaire paraissait si blanche, était légèrement rosie par la chaleur de la douche. Quant à ses yeux dont les iris couleur perle ne présentaient aucune pupille - particularité propre uniquement aux membres du clan Hyuga - ils étaient encore légèrement gonflés à cause des pleurs d'un peu plus tôt. C'était bien elle qu'elle voyait dans ce miroir, pourtant, pour la première fois de sa vie, la lycéenne se trouvait jolie. Et ça la faisait se sentir différente, comme lorsqu'elle avait croisé le regard du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges dans le bus.

Ce garçon...A vrai dire, quand elle y repensait, ce qui l'avait marquée chez lui n'était pas tant le bleu profond de ses yeux mais plutôt le message qu'ils exprimaient. D'y songer, la Hyuga se sentait prise d'un certain malaise. Lorsqu'elle se représentait les orbes bleutées du mystérieux auburn dans son esprit, elle avait l'impression de se voir dans un miroir. Car quelque part elle trouvait qu'il lui ressemblait: cet inconnu avait l'air aussi seul qu'elle. La bleue se mit a espérer, peut-être le recroiserait-elle un jour?

Elle en était là dans ses pensées lorsque l'on toqua à sa porte.

 **-"Mademoiselle Hinata,** commença une voix qu'elle reconnut être celle de la gouvernante, **le dîner est servi. Monsieur votre père et mademoiselle Hanabi n'attendent plus que vous. Désirez-vous que je vous aide à vous apprêter?**

 **\- Non merci, cela ira.** déclina poliment la jeune fille, embarrassée. **Faîtes-leur simplement savoir que j'arrive tout de suite.**

 **\- Comme il vous plaira.** répondit avec respect la gouvernante avant d'aller exécuter la dite tâche."

Et à peine fut-elle partie que la Hyuga se mit en branle en se fustigeant de s'être laissée porter si longtemps par le cours de ses pensées. Le plus rapidement possible, elle enfila une des plus simples des nombreuses robes de marque qu'elle possédait. Son père mettait un point d'honneur à lui en faire confectionner des tas. Selon lui, l'apparence était primordiale en société. Et puis elle entendait encore son professeur de bonne conduite lui répéter qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre d'assister au dîner avec une tenue négligée. Mais bien entendu, la plupart de ces vêtements présentaient encore leur étiquette et pour cause, ils n'avaient jamais été portés. En effet, Hinata préférait de loin le confort des choses bas de gammes au faste des tissus et des produits coûteux. C'est donc avec ennui qu'elle s'efforça de se coiffer convenablement - à savoir cheveux disciplinés et attachés - et de chausser des talons bien trop contraignants à son goût. Là, elle vérifia une dernière fois son apparence avant d'enfin sortir de sa chambre pour se diriger d'un pas assuré vers la salle à manger.

Cependant, une fois arrivée face aux deux grandes portes en bois de chêne, la Hyuga s'arrêta. A côté des imposants battants se trouvait une des nombreuses domestique de la demeure qui s'inclina à sa vue.

 **-"Bonsoir mademoiselle Hinata. Je m'en vais de ce pas vous annoncer.** déclara cette dernière avant de disparaître derrière les portes."

Comme la convenance le voulait, il lui était impossible de pénétrer dans une pièce occupée sans se faire annoncer au préalable. Toutes ces manières et ces simagrées l'exaspéraient mais c'était ainsi. La jeune entendit vaguement la domestique prévenir qu'elle était là puis la vit ressortir en lui faisant signe qu'elle pouvait entrer. La bleue ne se fit pas prier et passa les portes en se tenant bien droite, toujours comme la convenance l'exigeait.

 **-"Je vous prie de me pardonner pour l'attente père, Hanabi.** s'excusa-t-elle courtoisement en s'inclinant tour à tour en direction des deux personnes nommées.

 **\- Ce n'est rien.** répondit Hiashi en soupirant légèrement. **Une femme doit savoir se faire attendre après tout. Oublions ça et viens plutôt prendre place."**

Sans plus discuter la lycéenne s'éxécuta. La salle à manger était une pièce spacieuse au plafond vouté et finement décoré. Elle longea la table bien trop longue pour le peu qu'ils étaient; Ce meuble était le seul à occuper la salle. Puis, enfin, elle s'assit. Son père, en tant que chef de famille était placé en bout de table. Hinata, fille aînée, était donc à sa droite, en face d'Hanabi qui se situait quant à elle à la gauche de leur père.

Ainsi, lorsque toutes les politesses furent dîtes le repas put commencer . Celui-ci se déroula dans une froideur habituelle entrecoupée seulement par les cuisiniers qui apportaient les plats dignes d'un restaurant étoilé. Couteau pour le poisson. Fourchette pour l'entrée. Cuillère pour la soupe et couteau pour le pain. De l'extérieur à l'intérieur. Une routine pour Hinata. Mais aujourd'hui elle se sentait inhabituellement tendue. Elle attendait avec hâte de connaître la nouvelle que son père voulait leur annoncer. Elle dût cependant prendre son mal en patience car aucune parole ne fut échangée jusqu'à ce que les domestiques aient achevé de débarrasser la table. Hiashi congédia ensuite tous les employés ce qui intrigua encore plus la bleue. Quelle information nécessitait que seuls les membres de la famille soient au courant? Hinata sut qu'elle ne tarderait pas à avoir de réponse lorsqu'elle entendit son père s'éclaircir la gorge.

 **-" Je suppose que vous devez être impatiente de savoir ce que j'ai à vous dire.** lança simplement le chef de clan.

Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison. La lycéenne était tout simplement pendue à se lèvres. Elle resta néanmoins stoïque et se contenta de hocher la tête tandis qu'Hanabi demeura impassible c'était ce qu'on attendait d'une Hyuga. Hiashi sembla satisfait de leur réaction et reprit.

 **\- Comme vous le savez toutes les deux, en ce moment les affaires de notre corporation marchent parfaitement bien. Et dans environ deux mois un gala aura lieu afin d'officialiser notre fusion avec une autre société ainsi que l'ouverture d'une succursale à l'étranger.**

Jusque-là Hinata n'était pas surprise. Elle savait déjà tout ça. Son père resta silencieux quelques secondes comme pour la torturer puis prit une légère inspiration avant de poursuivre.

 **\- C'est à cette occasion que j'ai décidé de révéler au grand jour le nom de celle qui héritera de la direction du clan Hyuga après y avoir longuement réfléchi.**

La bleue crut halluciner. C'était de cela qu'il s'agissait! La rabaisser à longueur de journée ne suffisait donc pas à son géniteur? Il fallait en plus qu'il lui fasse définitivement comprendre qu'elle était inférieure à sa sœur. Parce que, oui, elle savait que c'était elle qui allait hérité de la direction du clan. Hanabi était bien plus qualifiée qu'elle pour cela. Elle était parfaite. En fait, elle était la copie conforme de leur père. Comme lui, sa cadette possédait ces longs cheveux couleur chocolat, ce regard dur, cet esprit ferme et une confiance en elle inébranlable. Pour Hinata il n'y avait aucun doute, elle n'avait aucune chance. Cependant...

 **\- Hinata ,** l'interrompit-il, **c'est à toi que reviendra le privilège de perpétuer les rîtes et les traditions de notre clan.**

Un ange passa...puis deux, puis trois...avant que la nommée ne réalise. Impossible! Elle, la fille faible et trop gentille! A elle, il allait lui donner la relève! La jeune fille n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à prendre la parole pour demander la raison derrière cette surprenante décision mais elle fut devancée. En effet, sa jeune sœur ne cautionnait visiblement pas ce choix.

 **\- Comment cela est-il possible père?!** s'exclama la plus jeune en se levant d'un bond. **Ca ne peut pas être vrai! Hinata n'est qu'une bonne à rien! Elle...**

- **Trêve d'insolence Hanabi!** intervint le patriarche. **Cela suffit! Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir élevée de la sorte! Ma décision est prise et elle est irrévocable!** tonna-t-il d'une voix puissante. **A présent je te prie de te rassoir, je n'ai pas terminer.**

Vexée, la cadette mit tout de même quelques secondes à s'exécuter. Hiashi dut vouloir que la pression retombe car il attendit un léger moment avant de poursuivre. Et cette fois-ci, c'est à son ainée qu'il s'adressa.

 **\- Hinata, dans deux mois, à partir de ce gala, commencera ta formation afin que tu saches tout ce qu'i savoir pour diriger une société. Tu auras beaucoup de choses à assimiler ainsi que de lourdes responsabilités, sans compter que tu devras continuer à assumer ton cursus scolaire en parallèle. Te sens-tu prête à faire preuve d'une abnégation sans faille?**

Son discours était rodé, et la réponse semblait évidente mais la bleue hésita. Tout allait trop vite pour elle et elle ne savait pas si elle était capable de faire face aux problèmes et de surmonter les échecs. Toutefois, elle songea qu'elle avait trop longtemps attendu qu'on lui donne sa chance pour reculer maintenant. C'est donc le regard plein d'une assurance nouvelle qu'elle opina du chef.

 **\- Je le ferai et je ne vous décevrai plus père.** affirma la bleue avec volonté.

Son vis-à-vis la jaugea rapidement du regard comme pour mesurer sa détermination, puis, semblant satisfait, il se leva.

- **Bien!** lança-t-il. **Je pense que je peux te faire confiance. Maintenant que la discussion est terminée, si vous voulez bien m'excusez..."**

Le chef de clan quitta ensuite la pièce laissant seules ses deux filles. Ces dernières se dévisagèrent un court instant et le moins que pouvait dire Hinata c'était que sa sœur ne cachait pas son animosité. En vérité sa cadette ne l'avait jamais vraiment portée dans son cœur mais à présent elle la détestait surement et la lycéenne trouvait ça triste. Elles étaient sœurs et pourtant il n'y avait qu'une seule place à la tête du clan. Depuis son plus jeune âge Hanabi vivait avec cet état d'esprit et jusqu'aujourd'hui, alors même qu'elle allait sur ses quinze ans, les deux sœurs n'avaient jamais réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente. C'est ce moment que choisi la brune pour se lever et quitter la table en lançant un dernier regard noir à son ainée qui décida néanmoins de ne pas s'en offusquer; elle était bien trop heureuse pour ça.

Elle grouillait de questions et bouillait d'impatience mais le plus important pour l'instant était qu'on lui avait donner l'occasion de prouver sa valeur. Et cette occasion elle comptait bien la saisir; elle se donnerait les moyens d'être à la hauteur.

 _Fin du chapitre 2 ..._

 **Nb:** Reviews s'il vous plaîîîîît! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Nda:** Un gros merci à luce1999, Okasan-Hoshi et Tenshi pour leur soutien! Et pour répondre à toutes tes interrogations Tenshi, en ce qui concerne le triangle amoureux il arriva surement un peu plus tard dans la fic et quant au nombre de chapitre je suis bien partie pour une bonne vingtaine! Voilà j'èspère que j'ai pu t'éclairer et pour les autres, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews sinon BON CHAPITRE! ^^

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à Masashi Kishimoto.

Le soleil brillait d'une lueur matinale, les oiseaux chantaient et une jeune fille se levait tranquillement encore égayée par les évènement de la veille.

Comme tous les matins de la semaine, Hinata Hyuga fit sa toilette et revêtit son uniforme de lycéenne. Elle prit un peu plus de temps pour brosser sa longue chevelure nuit et faire son éternel chignon puit descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle trouva dans la grande salle à manger sa sœur, seule, assise en face de la nourriture disposée par les domestiques. Sa cadette ne prit même pas la peine de lui lancer un regard alors qu'elle pénétra dans la pièce. La bleue en conclut que l'ambiance était toujours tendue ce qui se confirma lorsqu'Hanabi snoba royalement le salut enjoué de son ainée. Cette-dernière ne put retenir un soupir. Elle savait sa sœur extrêmement rancunière et décida donc de ne pas s'attarder à essayer d'engager la conversation. Rapidement, Hinata engloutit quelques tartines avant de quitter la table. Cependant, elle ne put se résoudre à partir en laissant les choses telles qu'elles étaient.

 **-"Hanabi, j'aimerai qu'on ait une petite discussion à mon retour. Je crois qu'on a quelques mots à se dire.** dit-elle simplement avant de, sans attendre la réaction de sa vis-à-vis, sortir de la pièce."

La jeune fille quitta la maison et dut courir jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Il lui était devenu compliqué d'arriver à l'heure depuis qu'elle avait demandé à ne plus être déposée au lycée en limousine mais elle y tenait. Déjà qu'elle n'avait aucun ami elle, ne voulait pas en plus se coller le statut de "gosse de riche" sur le front. C'est donc dans un bon état d'esprit qu'Hinata grimpa dans le transport en commun comme tous les jour depuis quelques mois. Habituellement, elle passait le trajet à contempler mollement le paysage à travers la vitre cependant ce jour-là, lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent à un arrêt quelconque, la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux.

Il était là! Le garçon au regard azuré qu'elle avait croisé la veille! A la différence que cette fois-ci il était accompagné d'une jeune fille. Elle avait de beaux yeux émeraude ainsi que des cheveux blonds coiffés en quatre couettes. Quant à son corps, elle possédait de belles formes tout en restant svelte. La Hyuga s'interrogea tout d'abord sur le lien qu'ils entretenaient avant qu'un léger détail ne retienne son attention. Ils portaient tous les deux un uniforme, et pas n'importe lequel, celui de son lycée. Mais sans qu'elle ne puisse y songer plus longtemps, les deux jeunes gens avancèrent dans sa direction. L'auburn, lui, s'assit plus à l'avant du bus tandis que la blonde s'arrêta juste à côté de l'héritière.

 **-"Je peux?** demanda-t-elle à la bleue en désignant le siège à sa droite.

 **\- B...bien sur allez-y!** répondit l'autre en retirant son sac de la place concernée.

La nouvelle venue laissa échapper un rire franc tout en prenant place ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner la Hyuga. Elle avait soudain l'impression qu'elle venait de sortir la plus grosse bêtise au monde.

- **Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais,** déclara l'hilare entre deux éclats, **je ne dois pas être beaucoup plus vieille que toi.**

La Hyuga se contenta d'acquiescer afin de couper court à la conversation, mal-à-l'aise face au comportement si familier de sa vis-à-vis. En vérité, elle était mal-à-l'aise face à toutes les personnes au caractère spontané, elle qui pouvait être qualifiée de timide voire mijaurée. Cela n'alla donc pas en s'arrangeant lorsqu'elle remarqua que l'inconnue semblait la scruter fixement.

 **\- Il...il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas?** questionna Hinata afin de mettre fin à cet œillade curieuse.

 **\- Ha! heu...Non, rien!** répondit la blonde, prise sur le fait. **Je me disais seulement qu'on devait surement aller dans le même lycée vu qu'on porte le même uniforme.**

 **\- Heu...En effet.** confirma-t-elle timidement.

 **\- Oh, la veine! Et t'es en quelle année?**

 **\- En...en deuxième année.** fit la Hyuga qui commençait à trouver son interlocutrice un peu trop intrusive.

- **Tu s'ras p'têt dans la même classe que mon p'tit frère alors!** reprit cette-dernière. **C'est lui le garçon un peu bizarre devant.** indiqua-t-elle en pointant l'auburn du doigt. **On est nouveaux dans le coin et il n'a pas pour habitude de s'ouvrir aux autres. Alors je m'en remet à toi, j'espère qu'vous pourrez être bon amis!**

Euh! Cette blonde allait peut-être un peu vite, pensa Hinata. Après tout elle non plus n'avait pas l'habitude d'entamer la conversation avec de parfaits étrangers. Elle était une fille réservée! Très intimidée et presque outrée par la cordialité de celle qui lui faisait face, l'héritière décida donc d'essayer de la repousser.

 **\- Heu...je ne...**

 **\- Je m'appelle Sabaku Temari et toi?** lui demanda son interlocutrice un grand sourire aux lèvres comme si elle n'avait pas remarquer qu'elle venait de l'interrompre.

Hinata resta muette quelques secondes légèrement offusquée puis, se résigna. En fin de compte, cela lui donnerait l'occasion de se faire des amis à elle qui en manquait cruellement.

 **\- Moi c'est Hyuga Hinata.** répondit-elle.

 **\- Cool! Je compte sur toi pour mon frère alors! On se voit plus tard!** débita l'autre avant de rejoindre son cadet à la sortie de bus."

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que l'héritière se rendit compte qu'il étaient arrivés à destination et se décida à sortir à son tour.

Elle pénétra dans le bâtiment et, après avoir enfilé ses chaussures d'intérieur, se dirigea vers sa salle de classe où ses camarades étaient pratiquement tous arrivés. La sonnerie retentit presque immédiatement après son entrée néanmoins le professeur n'était toujours pas là. La bleue soupira alors en songeant qu'elle n'aurait pas du prendre la peine de se dépêcher. Après tout, celui qu'elle était censé avoir, à savoir, monsieur Hatake Kakashi, le professeur d'histoire, ne se gênait jamais pour arriver avec un bon quart d'heure de retard avec des excuses bidons comme: " Mon réveil n'a pas sonné."

Cependant, à peine eût-elle éludé cette pensée que l'intéressé entra dans la salle. Toutefois, il n'était pas seul: le garçon aux cheveux rouge sang était avec lui. L'enseignant posa ses affaires et se plaça face à la classe avant d'inviter le jeune homme à faire de même. Kakashi prit ensuite la parole:

 **\- "Bonjour tout le monde!** salua-t-il avec un ton benêt qu'on lui connaissait bien. **Tout d'abord je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon retard. J'ai perdu un temps monstre à chercher mes chaussures!**

Tiens donc, en voilà un de ses prétextes plus idiots les uns que les autres, pensèrent tous les élèves à l'unisson.

 **\- Deuxièmement,** reprit le professeur, **je voudrais vous présenter votre nouveau camarade.** dit-il en désignant le garçon aux yeux bleus. **Aurais-tu l'obligeance de te présenter aux autres s'il te plaît ?** lui demanda l'adulte avec un sourire faussement amical collé aux lèvres.

Le nouveau s'avança de quelques pas et s'éxécuta:

 **\- Je suis Sabaku Gaara.** déclara-t-il simplement.

Il avait prononcé cette unique phrase d'un ton las et on discernait sans peine le soupir qu'il avait du se retenir de lâcher. Kakashi laissa s'écouler de courtes secondes de silence puis, semblant comprendre que son nouvel élève ne comptait pas en dire plus, intervint:

 **\- Hem, tu pourrais peut-être développer un peu plus...?** suggéra-t-il. **Dis nous par exemple ce que tu aimes et ce que tu n'aimes pas.**

L'auburn parût alors commencer à s'énerver mais obéit tout de même.

- **Ce que j'aime ne vous regarde pas, et ce que je n'aime pas: les gens qui parlent trop. Pour le reste, tant qu'on vient pas me déranger, ça me va. C'est bon comme ça?** acheva-t-il nonchalamment à l'encontre de son professeur.

Son discours jeta immédiatement un froid sur toute la classe. Il avait installé un sentiment de malaise que sa voix grave et monocorde avait renforcé. On pouvait à présent voir une lueur de défi briller dans les yeux des garçons tandis que les filles semblaient plutôt avoir pris peur. Quant à Hinata, sa curiosité envers cet individu énigmatique n'en était que plus décuplée.

Cette tension palpable trôna dans la salle durant une poignée de secondes avant que l'enseignant, l'ayant remarquée, ne tente d'apaiser la situation:

 **\- Heu...très bien.** conclut-il. **Tu peux aller t'installer, ta place est à côté de la fenêtre.**

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et alla s'asseoir sans discuter comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça , jetant au passage des regards noirs de mépris à tous ceux ou celles qui avaient le malheur de le dévisager. Puis, lorsque tous furent calmés, le professeur d'histoire/géo reprit la parole:

- **Pour finir,** introduit-il, **j'aurais besoin de l'un d'entre vous pour aider votre camarade à se familiariser avec notre établissement. Un volontaire?**

Un ange passa, puis deux, puis trois mais rien ne vint. Un silence complet demeura. Néanmoins le Sabaku ne sembla pas s'en offenser. En fait, il semblait carrément coupé de la scène qui déroulait bien que celle-ci le concernait entièrement. Il avait simplement le regard rivé sur la fenêtre à sa gauche et semblait se plaire à observer le ciel à travers les carreaux. Hinata sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de son expression détachée. C'était comme s'il avait l'habitude de tout ça, l'habitude d'être ignoré, tout comme elle. Alors sans plus y réfléchir la bleue fit la chose la plus déraisonnable qu'elle avait commise aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait: elle leva timidement la main.

 **\- Je...je vais le faire!** annonça-t-elle. **Je vais m'en charger.**

Tous les regards convergèrent instantanément vers elle, y compris celui du concerné, qui se ficha dans sien. Mais ce qui étonna la bleue , c'est que, contrairement à ses attentes, les yeux de ce nouvel élève n'exprimaient aucune forme de reconnaissance mais plutôt une profonde hargne. Comme s'il lui disait...qu'il n'avait nullement besoin de son aide.

- **Bon eh bien si tu insistes Hinata, je compte sur toi!** s'exclama l'enseignant, coupant ainsi court à tout échange visuel. **A présent, reprenons le court. Sabaku, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais à jour sur le programme. Ca tombe très bien! J'ai formé les groupes pour les exposés dont je vous ai parlé hier. Je vais vous les citer et dès que vous aurez le vôtre vous pourrez commencer. Toutes les consignes sont sur le polycopié que je vais vous distribuer. A présent, épatez-moi!"**

Une fois, cette brillante tirade terminée, Kakashi commença à énumérer les groupes. Il ne restait plus que six élèves lorsque vint le tour d'Hinata. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle jubila intérieurement quand elle entendit son nom suivit de celui...de Naruto. Rien que de penser qu'elle allait avoir un prétexte pour pouvoir lui adresser la parole pendant plusieurs semaines, elle n'en pouvait plus! Elle aurait son attention complète et peut-être même qu'il l'apprécierait et qu'elle pourrait devenir légèrement plus qu'une camarade de classe à qui il dit bonjour dans les couloirs.

Elle en était rendue là dans ses pensées lorsque la dernière phrase du professeur parvint à ses oreilles:

 **-"Sabaku, puisqu'Hinata s'est proposée pour t'aider je pense que ça ne posera pas de problème si tu intègres son groupe.** avait-il prononcé calmement."

Ce fut une désillusion totale pour la jeune héritière. Non seulement son idée de pouvoir être seule avec l'Uzumaki tombait à l'eau mais en plus son nouveau camarade n'avait pas l'air des plus sociables. Cependant ce qu'elle craignait le plus n'était pas la façon dont elle allait s'entendre avec l'auburn mais plutôt les nombreuses disputes qui risqueraient d'éclater entre lui et son blond préféré. "Je n'aime pas les gens qui parlent trop" avait-il dit. Or, l'Uzumki était exactement ce type de personne, un véritable moulin à paroles! Alors le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'est qu'elle avait un énorme, énorme mauvais pressentiment...

 _Fin du chapitre 3..._

 **Nb:** Ce chapitre marque la fin du prologue si je puis dire. Sinon, autre chose, je m'excuse pour le retard, j'essaierai de poster plus tôt la prochaine fois

(;´Д｀)! Est-ce que j'ai quand même droit à des reviews?^^


End file.
